


Apple Cider and Daggers

by MarsGem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsGem/pseuds/MarsGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - After Emma's sacrifice, Snow and Charming decide to keep the dagger, much to Hook's and Regina's chagrin. Regina comes home in the morning after they've been searching for Emma all night. She finds Emma sitting on her couch with a glass of apple cider and a challenging look on her face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Cider and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> I strayed from the prompt a little, but I am happy with the out come.

Regina pushed open her front door at 3am, she ached, she was angry, upset, and confused. Emma's sacrifice had been hours ago and they'd been looking for her ever since. Snow and Charming's actions after Emma vanished had annoyed Regina, and the pirate too, but she really wasn't bothered about him.

She just wanted to sit down, have a drink, and try to regain for energy for looking for the idiot blonde in the morning. Regina knew why Emma had done it, because she was the Saviour, that was the only logical explanation. But for some reason that made it even worse. The more she tried to convince herself that Emma did because she was the Saviour, the more it hurt and in her tired state, Regina couldn't pin point why.

The brunette wearily walked to the cupboard to get a glass, when she saw that one of the glasses was missing. She frowned, but was too tired to care where the glass was right now. She went to get her apple cider and discovered it to be missing. Regina scowled, she hadn't finished her cider, in fact there had been a full bottle, someone had been in her house and helped themselves to her cider.

Regina walked through the house, hoping to find whoever had broken in if they were still there, or at least find out how they'd broken into her locked home. She entered the living room to find the very blonde that had she had spent the last few hours worrying about sat on her sofa, "Emma?!" She yelped from shock.

"Hi Regina, you were out late." Emma said casually with a raise of her glass.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Regina demanded, "We've been looking for you all night."

"Well, I'm having a drink. I couldn't face Killian or my parents, I still can't." Emma explained.

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"Because, they'll be all, "Emma waved her glass through the air looking for the right words, "all them about it."

Regina sighed and walked to sit next to Emma, "So why did you come here?"

"Because I knew I'd see you." 

"Why did you want to see me?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Do I really need to explain that again? I already told you, they don't understand me the way you do."

Regina nodded, and picked up the bottle of cider and poured herself a glass. She then regarded Emma thoughtfully, "What happened after you vanished?"

Emma took a drink of her cider before answering, "It was very dark," She explained, "I didn't know where I was, but I figured I probably had really powerful magic now that I was both the Saviour and The Dark One." She took another drink, "So I poofed here." She finished.

"Why not call me?" Regina asked.

"Because I knew you'd tell the others." The blonde said simply. Regina didn't deny this, she would have told them.

"We need to get Killian." Regina stated after a long paused. Emma gave her a confused look so the brunette elaborated, "I mean, it's your True Love, and True Love's Kiss can break any curse," She frowned and added, "Belle tried it on Gold years ago, it was my suggestion in fact. But he chose power over love, as he always does."

Emma looked into her glass, as if it held the answer to Regina's comment, "Hook isn't my True Love." Emma said simply.

It was Regina's turn to look confused, "You said you love him before you sacrificed yourself for me." She said slowly.

"Yes, because I thought I'd never see him again," she paused, "Actions speak louder than words though."

"I'm not quite sure I follow." Regina said.

Emma looked Regina in the eye, she looked desperate and nervous, "I mean, I said I loved him, but I sacrificed myself for you." Emma searched Regina's brown eyes, hoping that the brunette would understand.

"What do you mean?" And then it clicked, her mouth formed an 'o' of realisation. Emma smiled sheepishly at Regina. Regina stood up and walked to the other side of the room, "You're saying you love me?" Regina whispered slowly.

"I guess I am." Emma replied.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, "I have Robin. You have Hook." Her voice trailed off.

Emma stood up and walked over to Regina, she pulled the older woman to face her, "Yes, but I don't think they're our True Loves." Emma tried.

Regina looked down at Emma's hand on her waist, then slowly moved her gaze back to Emma's face, she searched her green eyes for any signs of this being a sick joke, "Robin's my soul mate." Regina whispered, she didn't sound sure though.

"You believe that?" Emma asked, and when Regina said nothing she pressed on, "Because some four decade old pixie dust told you, you believe it? How many times has Robin been taken away from you? Maybe it's a sign, telling you that he's not your soul mate anymore?"

Regina bit her lip, maybe Emma was right, maybe Robin was her soul mate then, but she had changed, he had changed. It was years and years ago after all.

"Could we try?" Emma asked, so quietly Regina nearly missed it.

"Try True Love's Kiss?" Regina clarified.

Emma nodded.

"I haven't even hugged you." Regina chuckled breathily.

"Well, let's fix that then." Emma said, before wrapped her arms around Regina is a tight hug. Regina softened as soon as Emma's arms wrapped around her, felt safe in the woman's embrace, and she missed it as soon as the blonde moved away.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, she looked like a fearful teenager, who was about to have their first kiss, "You're sure you want to do this?" Emma said quickly, "I mean, I'm a woman, you don't have to do this, you have Robin, it could make it weird between us." Emma's rambling was cut off by Regina pressing her lips to Emma's.

Emma was so lost in the passion and love of the kiss that she'd been longing for, the kiss she didn't even know she'd been longing for, that she didn't notice the rays of light that exploded off them, signally that they had shared True Love's Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts my Tumblr is marsgem. Thanks for reading.


End file.
